A Wish That Came True
by animal lover 1204
Summary: When the hotel gets ready for the birthday of the werewolves kids a mystery guest shows up and with this person they bring trouble. What sort of trouble do they bring and does this have anything to do with the wish Mavis made upon a shooting star?
1. Chapter 1

**A Wish That Came True**

_hiya this is my first fanfic so can you please be gentle on me and please R&R. Hope you enjoy it :)_

**_Normal POV_**

On one peaceful night in hotel Transylvania all was quiet until "haha come get me Mavey" shouted Johnny as he flew down the hallway to the main lobby "oh we'll see about that Johnny you have only been a vampire for one week and you can't fly that fast yet" shouted Mavis closely behind Johnny. Johnny just laughed and yelled happily as he dropped down the staircase but accidently turned back into his human form "oh no" he whimpered as he was falling at great speed towards the ground. He closed his eyes and waited for the moment for when he hit the ground but it never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was floating just inches away from the ground. He looked over and saw a very annoyed Dracula and Mavis just shaking her head jokingly at him. "Thanks Drac" Johnny said. Dracula just drew him an angry look and dropped Johnny who hurt the ground with a omfh. "Jonny how many times do i have to tell you NOT to jump of high grounds since you have not fully got your bat powers and you can turn easily back into your human form while falling" Drac said clearly annoyed by Johnny who was mumbling stuff like "what ever grampa" and "you know I'll just do it again." Dracula chose to ignore his mumbling and concentrated on getting the party room finished for Wayne and Wanda's kids for their 6th birthday party tomorrow so basically this meant put away the breakables and putting a spell on the room so when the cubs pee it will disappear as soon as they have finished there came over to Johnny when Drac left and said "so much for me not catching you"she laughed "Yeah i know" he said also letting out a chuckle " Anyway did i promise you that if you caught me we could go star-gazing" he said grabbing hold of Mavis' hand. She smirked as she said "yeah i think you did" The duo walked up to the roof and lay down looking at the stars."Look Johnny a shouting star" squealed Mavis happy "Yeah go on Mavis make a wish." said Johnny smirking. Mavis closed her eyes and made her wish "tomorrow I hope a wonderful thing will happen" she said and for the rest of the night the duo sat on the roof watching the stars.

**_?'s POV_**

"Why"I cried "I got my memory back a year ago and when I was going home to see my friends, my husband and my daughter they caught me and beat me and done vile things to me i am glad i manage to trick them to walk into the closet and lock them in. I can't believe i get to see my family after all these years" I smiled at the last bit "im going to see my family again". After a while i got very exhausted so i found a nearby cave and went to sleep thinking that tomorrow i will see my family.

_Hope you enjoyed it :) oh have you guessed who this person I'll give you a clue it's ... read the next chapter to find out :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**A Wish That Came True**

_Normal Pov_

The puppies birthday has arrived and today they were...well...not so they would of been but Wayne and Wanda said that if they never behaved themshelves they would tell Drac to cancle the party."ahh thank crow they are behaving themshelves and actallay listening today" Wayne said as he sighed with relief. "Hey Drac thanks again for offering to throw a party for the little twerps". "Yeah they always wanted you to throw a birthday party for them" smiled Wanda. "Believe me guy's it's nothing and plus good bribing it has certainly kept them out of trouble and it's more easier to get the buffet ready" smiled Dracula as he watched the gargoleys and the zombies finesh putting the food on the table. "Alright everthings ready you can go and get the little devils and i'll let everyone know they can go in." Wayne and Wanda gave Drac one finalle smile and left to get there kids. Just as Wayne and Wanda left Mavis, Johnny , Frank, Eunice, Griffin and Murray came over. " Hey Drac the party is looking swell as ever" smiled Murray " Yeah dad. Why aren't my party's as big as this one" Mavis said jokingly with a cheeky smile on her face. Dracula just chuckled at his daughter and thanked Murray for his comment. Once everyone was in the ballroom the party started and everyone was up and dancing. The puppies were flying on the tables and Drac, Mavis, Johnny, Frank, Eunice, Wayne, Wanda, Griffin and Murray were all sitting at a round table " and then i was like uhuh you can't have this backpack i saw it first then i grab it from him and ran out the door laughing" Johnny said as he was telling everyone the story on how he bought his backpack. Everyone cracked up laughing and johnny was telling everyone that Mavis made a wish upon a shooting star "ohh a wish what did you wish for" exclaimed Griffin " Did you wish that i'll get chicks tonight" smiled Muray eyeing up some lady mummies on the other side of the room " hehe... no sorry uncle Murray but i can't tell you what i wish for or it won't come true" smiled Mavis as she took a bite out of her scream cheese bagle. " I know what she wished for" exclaimed Johnny. Everyone at the table looked at him " She wished for Drac to become a very old, wrinkled, grey haired and slow vampire" at this comment the whole table erupted into ear-splitting laughter minus Drac who just shot the boy a look of daggers. "hmm...hmm" Dracula said which stopped the laughter and everyone lookd nervously at him." Well Johnny i'll give you ten secondes to run and hide then im coming to kill you" Dracula warned. With a little yelp and a rush of wind Johnny ran out the room to get away. Drac chuckled "Gets him everytime" and again the whole table erupted into laughter.

_?'s POV_

I woke up and looked out the sun has just set and im closer to seeing my family "Tonights the night" i thought and headed towards the hotel. It was a two hour walk and fly until i finnaly saw the hotel. I squeled with delieght and transformed into a bat and flew towards the hotel. As i got closer i heard booming music playing so i decicied to take a little peak in the window. Inside was thousands of monsters who were all partying and one caught my eye inparticulay. Standing next to the stage was Frankinstine along with a crazy haired boy who both started chanting "ZING song ZING song" and then everyone started to do it to until a kind female voice shouted "ok let's do it" as soon as that was said Murray, that crazy haired boy, a sweet pretty black hair bobbed girl (but i never saw her eyes) and finaley there he was the one person i was always wanted to see since the day i lost him, going up on stage, was looked up at me and ...

_OH cliff hanger . so who is this mysteries person well i think everyone has probaley guessed it so if you know review. see you later in the next chapter :) hopefully. _


	3. Chapter 3

**A Wish That Came True**

_Dracula's pov_

It took Johnny about an hour to realise I was only joking about killing him and when he came back he was not looking so happy. His face was angry and when he sat down he was quiet until "GOT YOU" he shouted and chucked a liter of water at me which I jodged. I hit one of Waynes pups who just looked and drew a dirty look at johnny. "Whoops" he said and apolugised to Waynes cub. I gave Johnny a cheeky smirk and he jokingly cried.

_Normal pov's_

After the whole accident with the water accuired Johnny and Frank went to the buffet together and not long after they went up evryone started to chant "ZING song ZING song." Mavis looked at her dad pleadingly and drac smiled and nodded. " Ok let's do this" she shouted and one by one the gang went up onto the stage.

_Dracula's pov_

As we went up to the stage i caught something at the corner my eye and looked round at. As I looked i notice that the creature was a bat what had purple eyes and light black fur similiar to Mavis's. I gasped quietly as I looked at the eyes only one person has those eyes and shes dead. " It can't be"I whispered to myself. "Dad you okay" said Mavis as she looked at me. "Oh yes love droppings im fine just thought i saw something but it was only an owl" I lied. "Oh ok" she said and went and stood next to Johnny. I kept thinking about it over and over again. " It can't be her" I thought "But there is only one person with those eye's". As it came to my part in the song I just totaly forgot about the bat which could be her and sang my part.

_Normal pov_

Everyone was singing the ZING song and having a blast but unaware that there is someone at the door in the main hall. "Mmmm" she said " He does have style" she chuckled. Suddenly out of nowhere Winnie along with her brothers came out of the Ballroom. " THIS SUCKS!" shouted Wally. "Yeah our own party and we get sent to bed" said Winnie. " HEY who's that" said Wally pointing to the woman. The woman smiled then said " My names Martha"

DUH DUH DUH ! well there you go the person a you probaley guessed is Martha. Read the next chapter to find out what happens please :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A Wish That Came True**

_Normal Pov_

The pups were all looking at Martha. "Well ok see you around" said Wally as he and the rest of the pups walked away. "They look like Wanda and Wayne" thought Martha. " haha...COME GET ME MAVEY" shouted Johnny as he bursted through the door leaving the ballroom. " ahh" screamed Martha at the sound commotion. Just then Mavis came looking very confused. "Johnny did you here that scream" she asked looking at him not even noticing Martha.

" Emm... YEAH it was Martha" he said.

" WAIT WHAT" they shouted in unison and looked at her " mum" Mavis said bearly a whisper nor a shout." Yes" Martha said smiling.

_ohh Mavis has met Martha how will she react ? Also sorry it is so short but i will update soon :) Hopefully ..._


	5. Chapter 5

**A Wish That Came True**

_Normal Pov_

Mavis and Johnny stood there with there mouths wide open "but...but...your" stuterred Mavis " dead... yes well it's a long story but I prefer to talk somewhere were we not going to get caught " said Martha looking for a place to talk. "Emmm... ok follow me there's a place were know one will look" said Johnny moving towards the closet that Dracula drag him the moment that he walked through the and Mavis followed him making sure no one was watching or coming. Once they were in te closet Martha started to explain what happened. " You see after the castle burnt down I was hidden underneth some rubble unconciuos and an hour later I woke up and all the humans were gone . I was wandering around in the forest trying to look for you and your dad until these people jumped out and took me. I was still weak from the previous commotion I never had any strentgh to fight back. They made me there slave. They beat me till i lost mmy memory, made me do filthy chores and the worst thing is they raped me. They were humans so they don't have immortality and the reason this kept going on is because i got passed down through the generations." Martha was so close to tears while explaining this. " So how did you escape" asked Mavis. " Well when they were sleeping i got my memory back and when they woke up I tricked them into the closet and locked it. Thats how i escaped." Martha said smirking. Everyone was silent until "AWESOME" Johnny said."This is great we can have a massive party and everyone will know your alive and dad he'll be so happy!" Mavis said smiling. Martha laughed nervously and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well as much as I want to see everyone again im not sure what to say. You know I can't exactly go out here and say ' Hey i wasn't really dead' because it will be so akward" she said. Mavis thought for a moment before saying " yeah your what are we going to ..." Mavis couldn't even finish her sentence because the cupdoor started to open.

_Oh who is opening the door and how will they react to seeing Martha?_

_Alright readers I need some names and what they act like for the people who held Martha hostage and i'll chose the best three. Also if you you are a guest who put down a comment plz leave a nickname so i know who to mension. thnx :) _


	6. Chapter 6

**A Wish That Came True**

_Dracs Pov_

As we finished the song and went back to our seats i couldn't help but think about that bat I saw. " It's impossible she died, she just can not be alive, she can't " I screamed in my mind. " YO earth to Drac you with us " shouted Johnny snapping his fingers in front of my face. " huh what " i said snapping me out of my thoughts " You okay bud? " said Frank " Yeah im fine thank you Frank " I said lying through my teeth again. " Hey kids leave Mrs Skull alone and give her back her leg " shouted Wayne " No! " shouted back the pups. " Okay kids that's it go to your room " shouted Wayne " BUT DAD " " No buts kids your fathers right we did say if you misbehaved you'll get sent to your room " said Wanda " Oh okay " said the kids leaving " Well since that's taken care of now we can... Wait were's Jonathan " I said "WOHOOO LATERS " said Johnny leaving the room running on a sugar rush. "Uh I'll go get him" said Mavis leaving " Be back in 5 ". I just laughed at them " Ah you and Martha was like that remember Drac " said Murray. I sighed with a smile. " Yeah i remember." "Listen guys im going to get some fresh air I'll be back in a few minutes " i said " okay bud see you " said Frank. As i left i heard Jonathan shout awesome from the cupboard. My eyes widened they better not be doing what I think there doing. With that i ran and opened the door.

_Normal pov_

Mavis , Johnny and Martha held their breath as the door opened " Quick hide " whispered Mavis and Martha quickly hid in a pile of towels in bat form " Alright whats going on in here " Said Drac entering the cupboard"Dad what do you mean whats going on here nothings going on haha" Mavis said nervously. "Yeah bud, It's not like were hiding anything, haha" said Johnny laughing nervously and lying very badly. "Yeah im going with what i heard outside" said Dracula eyeing them both closely. " What did you hear" asked Mavis glancing nervously at the pile of clothes Martha was hiding in. "Well I heard Johnny shout 'awesome' and that's all because i thought you were...well...you know" started Dracula getting more uncomferbitly as the sentence progressed."What...DAD NO WAY was that happening" Mavis shouted going bright red in the face along with Jonathan. "Even if we were, which we weren't, why would you come barging in like that" said Mavis. "because your to young for that sort of thing and i was going to put a stop to it" stated Dracula like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Dude i bet you and Martha always done it in places like these" said Jonathan before he could even stop himself. It all happened in a blink of an eye cause one minute Dracula was staring wide-eyed at Jonathan and the next Jonathan pinned against the wall by Dracula whose eyes were a blood-red. "Ok dad calm down know he never meant it, right Johnny" said Mavis in a small scared voice as she tried to get her dads temper under control. The air seemed to get more tense and dangerous as Dracula looked ready to kill Jonathan."How dare you say that" he said in a low threatening voice as his grip on Jonathan's neck started to get tighter. "How dare you say that about me and Mart..." he got cut of as a small, delicate hand touched his arm with a wedding ring similar to his.


End file.
